Beautiful stranger
by GossipChii
Summary: [Sorato] Breakup anniversaries should be celebrated.


**Disclaimer**: Digimon is not mine, it never has been and it probably won't be.

.

* * *

Sora knew exactly which day today was, she knew it without looking at her phone, or at the calendar she had hanging at her wall. She knew it the moment she woke up because her chest felt heavy. It had officially been one year since her breakup, she sighed. Sora had done everything she was supposed to do during that _long_ time to get over a breakup: she got a haircut, she exercised a lot, got back to playing tennis! Hung out with friends, even went to a few dates that never succeeded.

Yet, there she was, sitting in her bed with a heavy chest. She decided she needed a few drinks that night, so she texted her friends' group chat and it was settled. Sora wanted to go to their usual bar, a small place they went to at least twice a month, but Mimi insisted they went to the newest place in the neighborhood, a bar with the _coolest_ view in Odaiba, she assured. All Sora wanted was a drink that night, so she accepted.

She finally got out of her room, to meet both her roommates in the living room, she was surprised by how late it was, she probably had spent an hour staring at the walls in her room.

"Morning, Sora!" Miyako was playing some game in the TV and Hikari was editing the photos they had taken last week, when she had insisted Sora to be her model.

"Morning," she smiled softly, decided that she wasn't hungry, but she still needed some food, so a smoothie would do. "Happy anniversary!" The redhead sarcastically exclaimed, lifting her smoothie glass as if she was cheering, both Miyako and Hikari knew exactly what she was talking about.

"How are you feeling?" Hikari, the younger of the trio hugged her, she had always been better with actions than with words.

"Kind of numb, it's crazy to think it's been a year already."

"It will get better," Miyako had never liked Sora's ex-boyfriend, she said he used to shut down her light.

"It already has," Sora's tone was sincere this time. "In fact, I texted Mimi and the others, we're going to the _hit_ bar that just opened, you both should come." She took a sit alongside Hikari, surprised by how good the photoshoot had turned out.

"I don't think I can, Koushiro and I have a meeting in a few hours, and we'll have to start working with the project as soon as possible." Miyako and their mutual friend, Koushiro, had started a software company when they were in freshman year in University, and they had grown incredibly quickly. "He should be getting here soon, actually."

"Hikari?"

"You know I don't really like going out…" and Sora knew she was right, so she wouldn't insist. "Plus, I want to finish editing these, they are crazy good, Sora!" the redhead couldn't hide her blush, she did look good if she had to accept it herself.

"It's all because you do magic with the camera," Sora admitted, it would have been fun if her roommates had joined her night out plan. "This means it'll be Mimi, Taichi and I all over again."

"You see my brother more than I do," Hikari laughed.

"I should start getting ready, considering Koushiro will be here soon and I'm still on my PJ's."

The rest of the day went out quicker than Sora was expecting. She wasn't looking forward to her breakup anniversary because all the feelings she felt back then would go back to being fresh. But having her roommates at home, and Koushiro too had been a nice surprise. It hadn't been half as bad as she had feared.

"Honey, I'm home! You better be ready, Takenouchi because the reservation is at 9pm sharp and if we get late, I'm…" Sora got out of her room, leaving Mimi speechless, a hard thing to do. "Who are you and what did you do to _my_ Sora?"

"Oh, you're exaggerating." First Hikari, now Mimi. Perhaps her inside wasn't at her best but Sora was glad her exterior didn't show it. "Where's Taichi?"

"Waiting for us downstairs, something about him not having the money he owes to Koushiro…"

"I heard that! Ugh, he promised!" Koushiro interrupted their meeting to stare at Mimi, she simply shrugged.

"We´re leaving!" Mimi held Sora's arm and soon enough the trio were on their way to the bar.

Sora had been close to cancel on Mimi, it felt strange dressing up that much, even wearing heels. But this new place had strict dressing policy and Mimi was so excited to visit it. Plus, Sora needed a drink, just one.

"Was he mad?" Taichi asked Sora once they were on the elevator, if the bar had the best view of Odaiba, it was just obvious that it would be in the twentieth floor.

"So mad! You'll need to pay him soon." It was weird to see Taichi all dressed up, even weirder than seeing herself in heels.

"I really was planning to pay him today, but then Mrs. Princess decided to come to this expensive place and…"

Sora got lost in her thoughts, while Mimi and Taichi argued. She had a strange feeling about the night, a good one perhaps. So much had happened in a year, she should be proud of all the growing she had done, right? And she was with two of her best friends, a night out with the Taichi/Mimi duo was always compelling.

Soon enough they were inside the bar, and it would have been silly not to be struck by how dazzling it was. Sora was grateful Mimi was friends with one of the members of the band, otherwise she would be afraid to spend God knows how much money in a single drink.

.

Dancing in high heels should be considered an extreme sport, Sora thought to herself after she had decided she deserved a time out from all the dancing. She sat on the bar and ordered a martini, while she softly laughed at Mimi and Taichi dancing, both brunettes were a show to admire.

But perhaps she should have paid attention to the _actual_ show to admire, the band that was playing in the bar. They had been fantastic, keeping up the mood for the entire night, it had just happened that Sora was having too much fun dancing to pay attention to the ones she should be grateful with.

She immediately regretted looking at them, and she may have been exaggerating but she felt herself getting lost in the singer and bass player's eyes. They were the kind of blue that only existed in one of Monet's paintings. She couldn't decide if they were icy or warm. She got lost in his bad dancing; hips like Jagger but two left feet, an adorable way of attracting everyone in the bar's attention. He had great stage presence.

But the thing she got lost into the most were his lips, the way they moved. It may be the alcohol she had drank that night, but Sora could swear she had never seen a mouth like his. One she would _kill_ to kiss.

"Thank you so much for this amazing night, our good friend Daisuke Motomiya will take up the gig as DJ. We were Knife of Day, the night is still young!"

The DJ, someone younger than the members of the band, immediately took the stage. Sora was astonished by how free he looked. It was obvious that the DJ was passionate and having fun onstage, she could never be the center of attention like that.

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice took her out of her thoughts, when she noticed who was speaking, she wished the floor would open and she would disappear. She wondered if he had noticed her staring.

"It isn't," she sounded chiller than she was expecting, confident even.

"The bar is packed tonight," it was an open comment, she wasn't sure if she was meant to reply. She still did.

"It was probably because you guys were playing tonight," she blushed, he smiled. "You were great."

"I saw you dancing," he sounded confident, not a single doubt in his voice. His body language, however, appeared nervous. "Seeing you having fun, made me think we were doing a good job. Ishida Yamato," he handed out his hand, Sora shook it almost in shook. How old was this guy?

"Takenouchi Sora," she felt so nervous, she could swear even a giggle came out of her mouth, as if she was fifteen and not a 24-year-old woman. "How did you know it was me dancing? As you said, the bar is packed tonight."

"Your hair is hard to miss," Sora grabbed a strand of her hair, embarrassed. "Also, you were with those two who are definitely…"

"Hard to miss, yes." Sora laughed, loudly, covering her mouth afterwards. It had been a while since she had laughed like that. She wanted to keep talking to Yamato, she had no idea what it was, or who to blame but she wanted to get to know him. However, the music in that place was so loud…

"We can go outside, if you want."

"Was I that obvious?" Yamato shrugged; Sora smiled. "I wasn't going to invite you to my place if that is what you were thinking, I mean, both my roommates are home anyway so it would be weird but…" she blushed, deeply. What was going on in her head that night? "What I'm trying to say is, there's a bar nearby, it is pretty chill, and we could talk…"

"I would like that," a chuckle. "There's no rush in meeting your roommates. We can take it slow." His smile was sincere, Sora thought. She took a sight at Mimi and Taichi to realize they had been staring for who knows how long. With a single look they gave her their blessing.

And so, they went to Sora's usual bar, they danced the whole night and even played air guitar to one of Yamato's said favorite songs. Sora was not sure of what she was doing or why she suddenly felt so _safe_ if she had had the lingering feeling that boys only came to do her wrong. But it felt different that night. She was not a kid to believe in love at first sight, in her young adulthood she knew such thing didn't exist, but she believed in chemistry. And it was palpable between them.

"I can't believe how late it was," since around 1AM Sora decided it was fair for her to get rid of her heels, realizing how short she really was next to Yamato. She liked it.

"I didn't even notice time had passed this fast, to be honest." They sat in a bench near Sora's apartment building, eating some random food they had found on a vending machine when they left the low-key bar. "I really had a lot of fun Sora, thank you."

Sora's chest felt warm, she looked at Yamato's eyes, feeling weird to be looking at them so close and confident, compared to when she first saw them earlier that night. She couldn't believe where the night had taken her.

"Can I be honest with you?" Yamato nodded, she believed him. "I wasn't expecting to have fun tonight, I was sure the night would be tough for me… but it wasn't. You turned it into one of the best nights I have ever had, and I appreciate it like you have no idea." She took a bite to her sandwich to avoid looking at him.

"I don't know why tonight was supposed to be bad for you, but by all means I'm glad I helped to make it a little brighter." The sun was starting to rise, and they were both in comfortable silence.

"You can come meet my roommates, I bet Hikari is already awake."

"I thought we were taking it slow?" Sora playfully hit his arm.

"Don't get confused, Romeo. We still are."

.

"Sora? Are you there?" Mimi's voice took her out of her deep thoughts, as she was shaking her martini sitting in the bar.

"Uh? Yes, of course."

"I don't know what you were thinking about, but I wanted to introduce you to my friend in the band, who got us here for free," she winked at Sora, noticing the blue-eyed singer behind her.

"Ishida Yamato," he shook her hand, Sora laughed internally.

"Takenouchi Sora."

It may have been the night of her breakup anniversary, but a feeling inside Sora let her know that maybe, just maybe, it was finally safe for her to fall.

* * *

**Notes**

Remember back in like 2008 when Song-Fics were in and everyone kind of wrote them even when it was wrong and they were bad? Well, this is kind of a Song-Fic, without the whole copy-paste song situation. I have been listening to Halsey's new album non-stop and I'm in love with the song who inspired this fic.

This was also kind of my way to cicatrize a love wound I have been carrying for a while. As Miyako said, it will get better.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
